


Wanted

by AvariaRevallier, Middle_Earth_Mama



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Domestic Violence, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Dwalin is being protective, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Protective Dwalin, Smut, Stuttering OC, Verbal Abuse, mean dad, smug Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariaRevallier/pseuds/AvariaRevallier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Finally, Dwalin caught sight of the dwarf he had been looking for. Karsus was standing near his father, head down and looking a little downtrodden. Tired maybe, Dwalin thought. Suddenly, bright blue eyes met his. Eyes as blue and clear as the sea.Dwalin gave Karsus a crooked grin, causing the younger dwarf to blush and look away quickly. Perhaps he had made the dwarf uncomfortable. Then no, Karsus glanced up again and gave Dwalin a warm smile.~ This is the love story of an old overprotective guard and a stuttering young silver-smith.Hope you enjoy it!Ava & Middle Earth Mama
Relationships: Dwalin/Karsus, Dwalin/Original Character
Comments: 43
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plain text: Avaria Revallier  
> Italic text: Middle_Earth_Mama
> 
> Enjoy ^^

The evening was cold and wet, still it had been the happiest evening of his whole life so far. He had been sitting by the window, looking over the foggy mountain tops, imagining what it would be like wandering out there. Being free. 

The wooden door to his room slammed open and collided with the wall with a loud ‘thunk’. Heavy footsteps announced his older brother entering the small chamber. Karsus flinched at the sudden slam of the door, hastily turning away from the window to face Darsus. 

“Karsus!” Darsus' loud voice made him flinch once again, “pack your things! We will depart tomorrow.”

“D-depart? W-w-where to?” he asked, hands clutching at the tattered fabric of his tunic. 

He had heard his family rummaging around the house all morning. The voices muffled and dulled through the solid door of his chamber. When he had received his breakfast his father had mumbled something about that damned fools errand and a message they had received. Karsus had been too frightened to ask, his stuttering might have agitated his father only more.

“Stupid! What does it matter to you? Just pack up and get ready to depart,” his brother hissed already halfway through the door. 

~

The journey was tedious. His father and brother glaring at anyone who tried to approach him, as if they were actually protecting him. Karsus knew better. They weren’t protecting him but rather their own image. Most dwarrows wouldn’t read too much into it. Many families were protective of their children, especially the younger ones. Sadly they just didn’t want anyone to notice his stuttering, his weakness. 

In the evenings he sat between his father and brother, eating in silence and then went to sleep. Some evenings he would scoot a bit nearer to the fire, pulling out one of his tattered books, reading for a while.

There was not much to do on the journey. Karsus wasn’t allowed to talk with anybody, as his father was too afraid to lose face. Most of the time he stayed in the back of the wagon, carving little animals out of wood, knitting and sewing. In general he was just keeping his hands busy so as not to bite his nails out of nervousness and habit. Sadly there was no way he could continue to craft the silver jewelry in the constantly shaking wagon, which he hadn’t been able to finish at home. 

~

_ Dwalin stood on the ramparts, contemplating the stars. It would be just a few short days before his betrothed would arrive. Erebor was nearly rebuilt, her mines and shops repaired and homes slowly filling with returning dwarrow. Thorin had retaken his grandfather's throne, Dwalin the head of his royal guard, and things were exactly as they should be. All that was left was for Dwalin to finally have someone to share his life with.  _

_ There was one dwarf whom Dwalin had found any interest in at all. One who was  _ _ gentle and kind,a bit shy maybe but honest and talented.  _ _ Dwalin had always hoped to approach Karsus, but he knew it would only make things worse. Karsus' father was a proud dwarf, and Dwalin knew any attention brought to Karsus would end badly. For reasons Dwalin could not fathom, Karsus' father seemed ashamed of his youngest son. He didn’t allow Karsus to speak while in public and was short tempered and nearly cruel. While most dwarves saw it as overprotection, Dwalin could see it was more. _

_ Dwalin had always admired Karsus, had always been drawn to the intriguing dwarf, and finally, by the grace of Mahal, he had his chance. He had been in the tavern, watching a few of the councilmen drown in their cups, when he overheard Karsus' name.  _

_ Dwalin swallowed the last of his mead and moved to get a refill, bringing him closer to the group.  _

_ “Crag, how much you paying for that young simpleton? I know his father is a proud man, but I don’t see Karsus’ father giving him up for nothing!” _

_ “I don’t know, I think he is eager to be rid of him!” _

_ The last comment was followed with a chorus of laughter, and Dwalin felt his blood boiling. He clenched his teeth, swallowing against his anger, then he left the tavern, his refilled mug abandoned carelessly on the bar.  _

_ Dwalin had gone straight to Thorin, who quickly devised a plan and made Karsus’ father, Darus, a deal he couldn’t refuse. Love him or not, Dwalin could not stand by and let Karsus end up with someone like Crag. Someone who would only repress and hurt him the way his father always seemed to.  _

_ “Not long now, Dwalin.” _

_ The sudden words startled Dwalin from his musings. He turned around to find Thorin standing at his back. The king gave a smirk and clapped Dwalin roughly on the back. “Your future will arrive soon.” _

~~

Toward the end of the journey, more and more dwarrows had joined them from all directions. They all seemed to be traveling back to the lonely mountain, now that the dragon was dead and their homeland reclaimed. Karsus would have loved to hear their stories, to take a look at the crafts they had brought and just enjoy the scenery. Not that it was possible. His father grew angrier with each new face that dared to look in their direction. 

“F-f-father, c-can I w-walk besides the w-wagon for a while? My l-legs are cramping,” kneading his hands he waited for a response. 

“How often do I have to tell you to shut up? Just stay silent in the carriage until we arrive. I don’t want to see your face again until I tell you to come out,” Darus hissed in a low, menacing voice. 

With a click of his tongue Karsus’ father urged the horses to pick up the pace, the sudden pull sweeping Karsus off his feet and knocking him flat on his back. The impact didn’t hurt as much physically as it did mentally. 

There had been a time when Karsus longed for his fathers love. Long ago, maybe in his twenties or thirties. He would practice his silver-crafting skills late into the night, ignoring the pleading of his tired body and the pain in his almost bleeding fingertips. Proudly, he had shown it to his father two days after, his hands hidden behind his back, only partially bandaged. 

Darus had been furious at his youngest son. He had raged like a wild warg, locking Karsus in his chamber for the next two days. When his brother had come home that evening, Karsus had gotten another ear full, asked how he could be so dumb as to even touch their fathers crafting materials. How he could have ruined the whole business. There was no mention of him being hurt, or their worries of him getting hurt.

Voices grew louder outside the wagon. He could hear gasps and whispers, getting louder and louder. The horses stopped all of a sudden making Karsus stumble again. He wasn’t able to hold onto anything to stabilize himself, so he fell right through the narrow slit in the fabric covering the carriage. 

“You alright there,lad?” asked a low voice just as a big hand appeared in his field of vision. 

“Y-y-yes, I am f-fine,” grabbing the hand, Karsus got to his feet, giving his savior a thankful nod. 

“W-what i-is going on? Why a-are the horses s-s-stopping?” The more Karsus tried to suppress his stutter the worse it became, but he was way too curious about what was going on to keep silent.

The older dwarf only pointed behind Karsus. Turning around, his lungs didn’t seem to properly function any longer. Holding his breath he gaped at the lonely mountain towering up in front of them. To see the white, snow covered peak Karsus had to tilt his head back as far as he could. 

“How beautiful,” he breathed, following his father’s carriage slowly on foot.

In the distance he could make out the large gate leading into the mountain, flanked by two gigantic stone statues. As they grew nearer, he could see that there were large pieces missing, but the repair was already in the works. 

The gates got nearer with each step he took. Now he could even make out the people on the wall and in front of the gate. Peeking around the cart of his family he could see his father and Darsus sitting in the front, carefully maneuvering the horses through the masses. They didn’t seem to have noticed his little stunt. 

“E-ehm, e-excuse me, sir. M-m-may I ask w-where you come from? I-I have never been outside, ah, I m-mean away,” hastily he turned away to hide the horror in his eyes. 

‘I should not have done that. He will surely laugh at my stuttering and my naive questions. Who would even want to talk to someone as ugly as me? I should best have stayed in the cart.’

“I do not mind sharing a story or two, laddie,” the older dwarf smiled down at Karsus.

“R-really?” he beamed up at him, probably a bit too loud, as the carriage, his carriage, came to a sudden stop.

Karsus flinched as loud, angry footsteps made their way around the wagon and towards him. Looking to the side he could see that most of the dwarrows had taken a step back as soon as they saw the angry glare of Darus. A bit behind his father stood Darsus, looking at Karsus, shaking his head and climbing back up on the cart to wait until their father would return and they could move on. 

“Karsus! You little dimwit! Stay in the wagon and talk to no one was what I told you. and what do you do? Go off and about and chatter happily away to your liking. Maybe I haven’t been clear enough?!” his gaze was burning, his voice loud, almost like a roar. 

Digging his hands deep into the rough fabric of his tunic he tried to suppress the trembling, the stuttering, the fear. Looking up under his slightly too long hair he could spot a strangely familiar face in the crowd. Still Karsus couldn't seem to sort the face to the right name. 

“Doesn’t even listen,” as if to emphasize his words Darus grabbed his youngest son by the ears, dragging him towards the wagon.

“I-I am s-s-sorry, f-father. I d-didn’t m-m-mean to… didn’t mean to d-disobey. I just-j-just wanted t-to s-s-” Karsus wasn’t even able to finish, as the grip around his ear only tightened, urging him to quiet down. 

~~

“ _ Dwalin?” The voice of his brother pulled the guard captain from fidgeting with his gauntlets. The caravan from the Blue Mountains had been spotted not hours before, and Dwalin had been restless ever since. _

_ “The dwarves from the Blue Mountains have arrived,” Balin announced softly. Dwalin responded with a nod. “It seems there was a bit of a spectacle a moment ago. Involving your betrothed?” _

_ Dwalin snapped his gaze up to meet his brother’s. “What happened?” _

_ Balin shrugged. “The usual. You know Darus doesn’t give his son any leeway.”  _

_ Dwalin sighed, then dropped his clenched fists to his sides and began nearly running out of his rooms. Balin struggled to keep up, but he managed. “Dwalin!” He hollered after the determined guard. “What exactly are you going to do?”  _

_ Dwalin slowed his pace, but only just. “I’m going ta show that worthless monster what it feels like ta be pushed around.” _

_ “Stop!” Balin finally managed to get his little brother to wait. “You are not yet married. If you anger Darus now, he has every right to break the deal and refuse to allow the marriage.”  _

_ Dwalin groaned, dropping his face into his hands and rubbed at his temples. “So what do you suggest I do, then?” He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Balin a glare.  _

_ “Wait. Go meet Karsus, play nice with his father, and get him out of the situation. Don’t make it worse for him.” _

_ Dwalin let his head drop back with an annoyed huff. Balin was right. Of course Balin was right. Dwalin hated it when Balin was right, but by now he should be used to it.  _

_ “Fine,” Dwalin returned his brother’s stare. “I’ll play nice. But only as long as I have to. That dwarf doesn’t deserve sons.”  _

_ Satisfied, Balin took the lead and the two headed down to meet Thorin and welcome their people back to the mountain.  _

_ The entrance hall was buzzing with conversation and shouts of glee as family and friends were reunited. Goods and belongings were unloaded and beasts of burden led to the barns. Little ones squealed with glee, chasing each other happily after a long day of riding. Dwalin stood close to the king, searching the sea of dwarves for that one familiar face. He knew he couldn’t approach Karsus, not until officially meeting with his father, but at least he could see him. At least he could lay his eyes on him and assure himself Karsus was here and well.  _

_ Finally, Dwalin caught sight of the dwarf he had been looking for. Karsus was standing near his father, head down and looking a little downtrodden. Tired maybe, Dwalin thought. Suddenly, bright blue eyes met his. Eyes as blue and clear as the sea.  _

_ Dwalin gave Karsus a crooked grin, causing the younger dwarf to blush and look away quickly. Perhaps he had made the dwarf uncomfortable. Then no, Karsus glanced up again and gave Dwalin a warm smile.  _

_ Dwalin couldn’t be certain Karsus knew of the deal his father had made with Thorin, but he was glad the dwarf seemed to be responsive to him. At least, he had never seen Karsus smile so warmly at anyone in the past. _

_ Dwalin stiffened, his heart pounding and blood roaring in his ears as Darus gave Karsus a smack and shoved him forward. A hand gripped Dwalin’s shoulder firmly, and the guard suddenly realized he had been moving toward the pair until that strong grip had stopped him.  _

_ “Easy, Dwalin,” Thorin warned before letting his hand slide off of Dwalin’s shoulder. “Not here. Not yet.” _

_ Dwalin clenched his jaw, his face twisting into a sneer. Some day, that dwarf would get what he deserved.  _

Karsus couldn’t help but smile back at the rather gruff looking guard besides the king. So that was to be his husband. Dwalin. Finally, he had a face to the name. His father told him the same evening he was to be wed to the dwarf. Karsus could still feel the slight tingle in his stomach and the hot flush of his cheeks. Before he could look up again to take a better look at Dwalin a smack on the back made him flinch. Another shove from his father animated Karsus to follow his older brother through the crowd. 

Well, that had been embarrassing. Why did his father have to interrupt when Karsus just had mustered up the courage to talk to his betrothed? To be fair, his father had never liked it when Karsus talked to anyone at all. Maybe it was better this way. What if Dwalin would call off the engagement if he noticed his stuttering? What if he would abandon him and Karsus would have to stay with his father even longer? 

Darsus, his older brother had told him more than once while they traveled that the former city guard was rich and famous and he might just call off the engagement as soon as he saw Karsus. Darsus had told him more than enough that his stuttering was a weakness, that it was disgusting and annoying. His lack of muscles and interest in, well, anything which intrigued Darsus and his father was unnatural and appalling, so Karsus would have to do his best to make sure not to lose Dwalin’s favor. 

Glancing to the side Karsus could easily make out Dwalins face between all the other dwarrows standing there. He was huge, easily looming over the other guards. The scar on his face was fascinating but also intimidating, while the tattoos were waking questions like how far down the blue lines would lead him if he were to trace them. Taken aback by his own thoughts Karsus hastily hid his brightly flushed cheeks by turning away as soon as their eyes met for a second time.

_ Dwalin watched as Karsus glanced up at him again shyly beneath his lashes. For a moment the dwarf looked worried, and Dwalin realized he was still scowling. He relaxed his face and gauged the reaction. Karsus quirked a nervous grin, then his gaze shifted. Dwalin watched those blue eyes sweep over him, and he could nearly feel their caress. The guard raised a brow as Karsus blushed an even darker shade of red, then a troubled look passed over the young dwarf’s face again.  _

_ What had Karsus so worried? Dwalin hoped it wasn’t him. Maybe the young dwarf was a bit apprehensive of marrying someone as old and rough looking as Dwalin. Then again, Dwalin thought, Karsus seemed at least intrigued. Perhaps he was simply nervous about marrying someone he hadn’t even had a conversation with.  _

_ “Balin?” Dwalin turned to his brother. “Do ya think you and Thorin could arrange a meeting with Karsus and his father? I believe it’s time we met properly.” _

_ Balin took a measured breath. “Can ya keep your head, brother? You know Darus is liable to say or do something that may set you off. We can’t have an outburst between the two of you, it will end your engagement.” _

_ Dwalin thought seriously about the possibility of seeing Darus mistreat Karsus up close and in person. The thought alone made his blood boil. “Perhaps you can work your magic and find a way for me to be alone with Karsus?” _

_ Balin frowned. “You know that would be next to impossible. Darus never lets his son go anywhere without him.” _

_ Dwalin sighed. “We have ta find a way. I want ta make sure Karsus knows what he’s getting into. I need to know this is what he wants.” Dwalin thought for a moment, then he grinned mischievously. “If Karsus can’t go anywhere alone, I suppose I’ll just have ta go to him.”  _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic text: Middle_Earth_Mama  
> Normal text: Avaria Revallier
> 
> Enjoy ^^

_ Dwalin had been waiting in the alley for hours. He sat on the stone floor behind a pile of rubble, waiting for Darus to leave. Balin and Thorin had invited him to discuss the specifics of the engagement, playing to Darus’s greedy nature by requesting he review the agreement to be sure he would be receiving adequate payment. Why anyone would sell their offspring was beyond Dwalin, but he wouldn’t complain as it was working in his favor and Karsus needed to be taken from his abusive family.  _

_ Evening fell, and Dwalin finally heard the unmistakable sound of Darus and Darsus leaving the house. There was some command of “stay here” and something about not being a disgraceful idiot and going out, then Dwalin saw Darus and Darsus leave.  _

_ It was now or never. _

_ Dwalin waited until he could be sure the two were out of sight, then he approached the door. He swallowed the apprehension in his throat and knocked.  _

_ The door opened just a crack, and Karsus peered nervously around it. Dwalin’s jaw dropped. Those piercing blue eyes were even more enchanting up close, and Dwalin felt his throat go dry as he struggled to find words. Any words. Mahal wept, why wasn’t he saying anything?!  _

_ Finally, he managed a sigh that was almost an embarrassed groan, then his mouth finally made words. “Durin’s beard. If ever there were eyes beautiful enough to drive a dwarf mad, they’d be yours.”  _

_ Was that… poetic? Dwalin groaned inwardly and felt his face heating up. Why was it he was finding it so hard to say all the things he had come here to say? He had to get a grip and fast. _

_ “I jus’... I wanted to meet ya face to face and let ya know….. if there is any doubt in yer mind, if at any point ya want to call off this engagement, ya have but to ask.” Dwalin swallowed, shifting awkwardly and stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I mean, I jus’ want ta make sure yer not bein… forced into anything ya don’t want. I will do whatever it is ya want. And I will protect you… always.” Dwalin looked up and met those deep blues for just a moment, letting them swallow him up, then he turned on his heel and began to walk away.  _

“W-wait!” karsus almost pleaded while clinging to the warriors shirt. 

_ Dwalin turned around to face Karsus, surprised and curious. _

Not seeing his father after he had opened the door and not getting another ear full for being too slow had taken him by surprise. He had been only able to stare up at the tall dwarf. A small part of Karsus still hadn’t fully comprehended what was happening. Was it really Dwalin standing here in front of him?

“I… c-come i-i-in, quickly,” determined Karsus pulled at Dwalins shirt to bring him inside. 

This couldn’t be real. What was it that Dwalin had said earlier? Karsus couldn't remember, too taken by the slight blush on the warriors cheeks. The red did compliment the blue tattoos though. Looking down on his hands to hide his own blush, he realised he was still holding onto Dwalin’s sleeve. As if he had burned his fingers he hastily let go. 

“M-m-my apologies, master Dwalin. I d-didn’t mean to, w-well…” Karsus stuttered, kneading his hands. 

_ Dwalin shook his head lightly, the whisper of a smile gracing his lips. “You’ve nothin’ to apologize for. I don’t imagine ya were expecting me ta jus show up like this.” He swallowed thickly, struggling for the right thing to say. “Sorry ta show up out of nowhere. I probably shouldn’t have.”  _

Karsus’ head jerked up, looking right up in Dwalin’s eyes. For a second he was taken captive by the honesty and genuine worry of the other dwarf. It had been long since someone had looked at him so kindly, so caring. His mind took right that moment to remind him of Dwalin’s words from before.

“N-no! I am happy y-you came. W-w-well, I… I-I-I am m-more than hap-happy to b-be able to m-m-marry someone like y-you! P-please don’t d-divorce or a-a-abandon me. I c-can sew and k-knit. I can e-even cook! I will be n-no hindrance.” 

Karsus clenched his hands, nervously biting his lower lip. His whole body was shaking as if he was standing outside in the middle of winter. Looking up he searched for the usual disgust, annoyance or simple anger in the other dwarf’s face. He flinched out of habit as Dwalin moved. 

_ Dwalin froze at the frightened flinch of the other dwarf. He moved slowly, reaching out and taking Karsus’ hands into his own. “Shh. No. No, I won’t abandon you. I only meant to be sure this is what you want. I am committed to this engagement, and I never go back on my word.” Dwalin raised those shaky hands and pressed a kiss to the back of one. “You never have ta fear me.”  _

Relaxing a bit Karsus glanced again at the many tattoos the warrior had all over his body. There were the blue lines and patterns on his head, but looking down he could also spot similar lines on the hands holding his. A familiar warmth crept over his neck and ears into his cheeks, the contact between both their hands all too present. 

“Ah, w-well. Would you l-like some tea? My father and D-darsus will be gone for a while. I-it has been some time s-since I had the chance to…” his voice trailed off. 

What would Dwalin think when Karsus where to tell him? No. He didn’t want to see the pity in those beautiful eyes. Karsus would like nothing better than to see the gruff guard smile again.

_ “Tea?” Dwalin grinned. “Alright.” It had been a while since he had sat down just to enjoy a cup of tea. What had he been so afraid of? Coming to see Karsus was a brilliant idea. The dwarf was even more charming than Dwalin had ever imagined. He followed the dwarf and took a seat while Karsus set to getting their tea. _

Karsus’ hands were still slightly shaking as he took the kettle from the fire and poured the hot water into the two cups. He added a few petals of his own stash and put down one cup in front of Dwalin. What to do now? He wracked his brain to come up with a topic they could talk about. 

“W-would you tell me about your j-journey here?” he finally blurted out, avoiding looking at Dwalin. 

_ “Oh,” Dwalin struggled for the memories as he looked down at his cup. “It was nothing too special,” he shrugged noncommittally. “Long. Though ya already know that. O’ course, there were orcs and wargs chasin’ us most the way.” He huffed a chuckle, somehow finding amusement at the thought. “What about your journey?” He looked up at Karsus. “I hope it was enjoyable _ ?” 

Karsus stared at Dwalin, eyes big and his mouth slightly open. 

“W-wargs and orcs? That must have been really frightening and dangerous! I-I could have never even i-imagined,” he reached out towards the warriors face, his fingers lightly brushing over the scar across his face, “Is this one from then?” 

Karsus was fully aware that he bluntly had ignored Dwalins question about his travels, and rather rudely had changed the subject, but he was in no mood to spoil this great evening with thoughts of his father and his brothers nagging. 

_ Dwalin’s eyelids had fluttered shut at the gentle caress over his face. He swallowed dryly and struggled for coherency. “Erm, no.” Dwalin couldn’t bring himself to meet that soft questioning gaze again, so he stared into his cup as he answered. “That one… that I got when Erebor was taken.” He didn’t elaborate, darker memories clouding his mind, until he remembered he was up to this point having a lovely time. It wasn’t that those memories bothered Dwalin, or even that he didn’t want to tell Karsus about them. In fact, he hoped to get the chance to eventually tell him about every single one of his scars. He hoped the apparent fascination Karsus had for him would last. There wasn’t much more than his strength and powerful position that he could offer Karsus. He wasn’t necessarily a romantic, or so he didn’t think, and he wasn’t as young as he used to be. Hopefully strength, loyalty and security would be enough for Karsus.  _

_ Dwalin shook his head. He had been lost in his own mind for quite long enough, and Karsus was looking at him with slight concern. Perhaps he had overdone this visit.  _

_ “I suspect I shouldn’t stick around much longer,” he announced, taking another mouthful of tea. “Wouldn’t want ta cause ya any undue stress.” _

Karsus’ hand lingered a bit longer than necessary on Dwalins cheek, his fingers lightly brushing over his skin and the scar running through the dark flesh like a silver vein deep in the mountain. Where his fingertips touched the bare skin a tingly feeling made its way up the whole arm down to his chest and exploded in his stomach like warm sparks. 

“D-don’t worry, master Dwalin. I r-really enjoy talking with you,” reaching behind him he brought a small box into the light.

“W-why don’t you stay a b-bit longer. I b-baked these m-myself,” opening the lid he could see that some of the cookies had already been eaten. Most likely by his brother.

A bit embarrassed he still decided to put the box in the middle of the table. He didn’t want the warrior to leave this abruptly. To be honest Karsus didn’t want Dwalin to leave at all. Oddly enough he felt rather safe with the tall, gruff looking dwarf. Dwalin didn’t laugh at him and he seemed honestly concerned for Karsus. 

Before he could stop his own tongue the words slipped out, “D-does it n-not disgust you?”

_ Dwalin frowned, his hand freezing halfway to his mouth with a cookie. “What?” He looked up from the treat to look into those blue blue eyes. He was completely confused. “Disgust? What would- what are ya talking about?” Dwalin turned to face Karsus fully, his focus solely on the dwarf. _

“Ah… W-well,” Karsus was more than aware of the intense gaze of Dwalin which made him nervous and even worse nothing more than a stuttering mess.

“I-I, I m-mean t-t-the s-s- … F-father a-a-and D-d-dar-Darsus, they t-told me I …” frustrated over his own inability to form a full logical sentence he winced. 

“Me. D-don’t you f-find me a-a-apalling?! I-I am not p-pretty, o-or usefull, nor t-talanted. O-only a b-b-burden. T-they said i-it wouldn’t b-be strange i-if you c-c-called it a-all off after l-l-looking at m-me,” Karsus whispered, looking down into his cup, the vision slightly blurred. 

_ Dwalin got up from his chair, moving quickly and silently, he knelt at Karsus’ feet. He took the surprised dwarf’s hands into his own again as Karsus turned to face him, looking shocked and maybe slightly frightened.  _

_ “Karsus, no dwarf will ever say such horrendous things to you again, once we wed. I have no intention of calling it all off. Especially after meeting you,” he said softly. He shook his head, disgusted at the nerve of Karsus’ father. “It is beyond me how anyone could say such things to you.” He squeezed the hands in his lightly. “You will get nothin’ from me but loyalty, admiration, and love.”  _

“Is that… D-do you mean it?” Karsus gazed down into Dwalin’s eyes, searching for a hint of a lie.

Before Karsus could hear his answer the royal guard kneeled in front of him the front door flew open and loud footsteps came nearer. With panic in his eyes Karsus stared at Dwalin for a second, before jumping up, knocking over his tea and frantically searching for a place to hide the tall dwarf. 

_ Dwalin moved swiftly, for such a large dwarf. He barely registered Karsus pulling on his sleeve as he stood and shoved the smaller dwarf behind him. He turned to face the approaching footsteps, overcome with the need to protect Karsus from whatever elicited such a terrified response.  _

“H-he can’t see you here! F-father will b-be furious a-again!” Karsus whispered from behind Dwalins large back.

He felt safe and secure even though his father was only seconds from barging into the kitchen. His mind raced. What could he possibly say to calm Darus down? What would be a plausible explanation for his betrothed to visit him so late at night, without a prior notice, without a chaperon or any other dwarf nearby?

Trembling, he pressed himself closer to Dwalin’s back, longing for more of his warmth and protection. Karsus started chewing on his lower lip again, his hands buried in the guard’s soft shirt. It would be fine, right? Dwalin surely wouldn’t leave without looking back after what he was about to witness. 

_ “Karsus?” A gruff voice called out through the house.  _

_ Dwalin stiffened, preparing for what reaction he might get at being in Darus’s home with his son, unsupervised and uninvited. _

_ “Karsus, get your worthless ass-“ and there he was, in the doorway of the kitchen, face quickly moving from confusion and surprise, to absolute rage.  _

_ “What,” Darus began dangerously, “are you doing here?” His voice was low and menacing, his fickle hold on his temper apparent.  _

_ Dwalin reached back and took the trembling hand at his spine and squeezed reassuringly. “Took a little stroll, decided I would like to meet my betrothed before the big day.” _

_ Darus nodded, clearly struggling to keep from exploding at the intimidating guard. “And what right do you think you have to drop in unannounced and unsupervised to see my son?” _

_ Dwalin tipped his head, a bit taken aback at this pompous dwarf’s self righteousness. “I believe he is of age, that would make it perfectly acceptable for him to make the decision as to whether or not he wanted ta see me.” _

_ Darus quickly changed hue from red to purple, his control finally slipping. “He is MY son! Of age or no he answers to ME!” Darus slammed his hand on the counter, still unwilling to come too close.  _

Karsus flinched, his eyes shut tightly and his fingers dug deep into Dwalin’s back. His father was angry, furious even, oddly enough he did not feel fear standing this close to the tall guard. Still, his body reacted without the consent of his mind.

_ “Fine and well,” Dwalin said coolly, refusing to meet the dwarf at his level of unbridled rage. He knew there could be nothing done at this point to protect Karsus, aside from taking him away from his father, but would Karsus leave? The levels to which Darus held sway over Dwalin’s betrothed was alarming. He strongly considered scooping the young dwarf up and carrying him away.  _

Karsus slightly looked around Dwalin’s arm, the eyes never meeting his fathers, “I-I … F-f-father Dwalin is not at fault, I s-s-swear.”

_ “You stay out of it and keep your damn mouth shut!” Darus pointed an accusing finger at Karsus. _

_ “Don’t you raise yer voice at him!” Dwalin’s vision was going red, rage overtaking him. _

_ “Dwalin,” Balin’s voice suddenly calling from the other room sent everyone into a sense of alarm. “Time to go, brother.” _

_ Dwalin scowled at his meddlesome brother, locking his feet into place firmly before the trembling presence at his back. “How could ya ask me to leave him here, when the proof of mistreatment stands right in front of your face?”  _

_ Darus lunged, but Dwalin was faster. He grabbed the angry dwarf and spun him around effectively locking his hands behind his back.  _

_ “Dwalin!” Balin came to intervene, as it looked as if Dwalin was seriously considering breaking Darus’s arms off and beating him to death with them.  _

_ Balin managed to half wrangle Dwalin, and thankfully Darsus had come in and pushed his father back, at least out of punching range.  _

_ “You will never wed my son!” Darus bellowed from behind Darsus’ arm. “I will die before I let him go with the likes of you!”  _

_ Dwalin lunged again, but Balin blocked him and began pulling him toward the door. The guard finally gave in. He turned and followed his brother’s pull toward the exit. Before stepping out, he looked back, his gaze meeting blue eyes full of tears and defeat. ‘I’ll be back’, Dwalin wanted to say. ‘I’ll not abandon you now.’ _

Karsus stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, petrified. He felt defeated, left alone, cold. There was fear, somewhere in the back of his mind, yes. There was also panic of what would happen to him now, but the feeling overshadowing it all was defeat mixed with betrayal. Karsus knew it was not fair of him to feel this way. He had no right to wish that Dwalin had fought a little harder, that the warrior would have just grabbed him and brought him out of here, had taken Karsus with him somewhere safe. 

It was his own fault. He had been a fool for having hope. An idiot for thinking he would be able to leave his father. A dimwit and a worthless good for nothing for having the slightest idea that someone would really like something as disgusting as him. 

Like in slow motion Karsus watched how the warrior, nearly ‘his’ warrior was dragged through the door and outside. His eyes wouldn’t focus. Dwalin’s face was a mess of skin, beard and tattoos, only his eyes were clear. It seemed like Dwalin wanted to send him a message through them, but what did it matter? It was all for naught. He would never see anything else than this house. 

His head dropped, empty eyes staring at the stone floor. Neither the raging screams of his father nor his brother's sharp comments were reaching Karsus. In his mind he could only see Dwalin, how the bald guard had looked at him, his sweet words and the promise not to leave. 

A sharp pain in his cheek brought Karsus back to reality. The clapping sound still echoed in his ears. In shock he stared at his father. This hadn’t been the first time he had received a physical reminder where he belonged, but it had been a while since it had been this strong. Usually Darus would shove him, and give him a smack on the back of his head, calling him a useless dimwit and a disgusting disgrace to the family. 

“What are you looking at so stupidly, bastard? Go to your chamber! There will be no food for the next few days. You are fat enough as is.” grunting Darus shoved Karsus up the stairs and into his room. 

Karsus stood in the middle of the room, he still hadn’t completely realized the whole situation. His cheek throbbed painfully. He didn’t even hear the quiet ‘click’ from the key that was turned in the door, locking him in. As of now, he had no hope left. He had no betrothed and no way to escape Darus. Realizing this harsh truth he was only able to curl up next to the window and let the tears run free. 

_ “Dwalin! Slow down!” Balin called from far behind his fuming brother.  _

_ Dwalin was beyond reaching at the moment. He was beyond furious, beyond logic and reason. He slammed the door open to Thorin’s study and marched right in. _

_ “I take it the meeting with your future beloved did not go well?” Thorin quipped from his desk as he finished jotting down a few notes on several new requests. “What’s the matter? Is your intended not a virgin?” The grin fell from his face as he turned and saw the look in Dwalin’s eyes. _

_ “Mahal. What happened?” It had been a very long time since Thorin had seen his best friend so angry, if he had ever been that angry before at all. _

_ “Here ya great lump, sit down,” Balin led his ox of a brother to the couch and shoved him to sitting. “There’s a good lad.” Balin quickly retrieved an ale from Thorin’s stores and handed a large tankard of it to Dwalin. “Darus made it home before Dwalin had left.” _

_ Thorin frowned, more than a little confused. “Alright. And?” _

_ “He was less than pleased,” Balin answered simply. _

_ “Less than pleased?” Thorin shook his head. “Were they in a…. compromising position when he returned?”  _

_ “No, no, they were talking over tea, it looked like.” _

_ “Is somebody going to tell me what in Durin’s name happened?!” Thorin finally demanded. _

_ “Darus!” Dwalin leapt to his feet, spilling ale over the rug as he began to pace. He took a large swig before he elaborated. “That that….. warg of a dwarf came barging in, insulting and belittling my Karsus! He claimed I have no right to see him! To talk to him at all, as though he were some young boy and I a criminal!” _

_ Thorin rubbed at his face, disappointed to hear Darus was truly as controlling as he and Dwalin had once thought. “At least Karsus will escape the situation soon enough. We could set the date as early as next week if you like.” _

_ “No, no we can’t,” Dwalin stopped pacing and faced his friend. “Darus called it off. There will be no deal, and there will be no wedding.” _

_ Thorin shrugged. “I could command it, if you like? It is not abnormal for a king to make matches that could benefit the kingdom.” _

_ Balin shook his head. “I do not want to set the stage for all in our kingdom to fear their sons and daughters will be used as pawns at any moment by their king. It would certainly put you in a poor position.” _

_ “Then what will you have me do? I am open to suggestions,” Thorin gave Balin an impatient look.  _

_ “Darus did assault your guard captain,” Balin raised an eyebrow as he spoke, giving Thorin a smirk. _

_ Thorin nodded. “I could charge him for that. Possibly. Unless he can prove Dwalin was trespassing.” _

_ Dwalin threw his hands up, sloshing more ale. “I was not trespassing! Karsus let me in!” He gave up and set his mug on the end table, then crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides. I will not have you do anything until I ask Karsus about it. We won’t force Darus’s hand unless Karsus is in on it, and he wants to do it.” _

_ “Good luck reaching him now!” Balin exclaimed. “What are you going to do, go throw pebbles at his window like a tween?” _

_ Dwalin frowned for a moment, before a grin reached his lips. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” _

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic text: Middle_Earth_Mama  
> Normal text: Avaria Revallier
> 
> Enjoy ^^

_ Dwalin threw another pebble, nervous he would wake the whole household before Karsus would respond. “Come on, Karsus,” he whispered to himself, “I know you’re there.” _

Karsus froze in his motion, what was that? It sounded strange and unfitting from the usual sounds of the streets in the mountain. He looked towards the closed window. Could it be? Slowly he walked over towards the door, pressing his ear against the wood to listen for any approaching footsteps. After he had confirmed that his father was asleep, he could hear the snoring even up here, he made his way towards the window and opened it.

“Ow,” a small pebble hit him against the shoulder. 

Looking down he could only see blurry shapes and shadows in the low light. His heart jumped a bit as hope began to grow in him again. 

“Master Dwalin?” he whispered into the dark night. 

It was more like a wish than an actual question. His treacherous little heart was holding on to the feeling of being safe. Sadly his cheek reminded him that there was no way this could be happening. with a sigh he turned around to go back inside.

_ “Thank Mahal,” Dwalin rasped as Karsus came clearly into his view. “Don’t go!” he called out as loudly as he dared when the dwarf had turned to go back in. He stepped closer, allowing himself to be seen and Karsus’ face lit up like the moon. “I’m so sorry Karsus,” Dwalin shook his head slowly, amazed he was seeing Karsus again. “I shouldn’t have left ya like that. I hope ya know I wouldn’t have if there had been a choice. I didn’t know what else to do, I didn’t want to make things worse, I just-” Dwalin took a deep breath, urging himself to relax. “Do ya still want this? I am willing to fight, if ya want me to.” _

“I… Y-you would fight for m-me?” a warm fuzzy feeling filled his stomach, letting him forget the pain and the anguish he had felt earlier. 

_ “Aye. To my very last breath,” Dwalin answered sincerely.  _

Clutching his hands in front of his mouth, Karsus could barely hold in the happy giggle that tried to escape his throat. His lips curled up into a wide grin all on their own while his eyes couldn’t stop sparkling down at Dwalin. 

“W-wait there a bit,” he grinned, leaning back into the room. 

Hastily he stuffed his bed so it would look like he was huddled underneath the blanket, grabbed the next best dark shirt and some of the rope he still had from their journey. Another short moment went by while he searched for a suitable place to tie the rope. It was not really long, but it would work out somehow.

“M-mister Dwalin, y-you might h-have to catch me,” he giggled in a low voice, before jumping down, the rope tightly clutched with both hands.

_ Dwalin smiled at the giggle in Karsus’s voice as the dwarf leapt fearlessly from his window. He caught the smaller dwarf with ease, but felt reluctant to put him down again. When he finally did, he couldn’t wipe the love struck dopey look from his face, and he couldn’t bring himself to stop gazing down at the remarkable dwarf.  _

_ A moment later, the spell was broken as Dwalin felt a jolt of rage. He slowly reached up and cupped Karsus’ chin in his suddenly enormous looking hands. He gently tilted the smaller dwarf’s head and barely concealed the growl forming in his chest.  _

_ “Darus?” Dwalin asked dangerously. He didn’t need a response to know it was Darus who was responsible. He let go of Karsus face. “Has he struck you before?”  _

“N-no… well it n-never left a mark where anyone would see,” Karsus answered with a shrug. 

Somehow the low growl from Dwalin had made him feel tipsy and maybe a bit happy. That big strong warrior was worried for him and not anybody else. This thought alone gave him the strength to act first and be a bit selfish as well. 

“Show me the m-mountain, Dwalin. I have a-always dreamed of E-erebor,” looking up into the other dwarfs face he couldn’t help but slightly smile. 

_ “At yer service,” Dwalin answered with a slight bow, reaching a hand out for Karsus to take.  _

_ Hand in hand, they walked through the mountain, quiet and deserted at this time of night. Dwalin told Karsus of the repairs being made, of things done and yet to be done. He told him the stories of the mountain, from before Smaug ever came, and a few of Thorin and the company, and how they retook it. It was so very late, but Dwalin never wanted Karsus to leave his side. He knew they probably didn’t have much time, but there was one more thing he wanted to show him. _

_ “I know it is risky, but will you come watch the sunrise with me?” _

“Of c-course. I would r-really like that. Father won’t m-miss me for at least three d-days,” Kursus grinned up at Dwalin, but his eyes were cold.

He didn’t want Dwalin to worry and he certainly didn’t want this… date… to end. His hand tightened the grip in Dwalin's hand while the other hand lay on Dwalin’s muscular arm as if it belonged there. 

_ Dwalin wanted to ask how it could be possible for Karsus not to be missed for so long, but he was afraid of the answer. He didn’t want to ruin the evening with talk of Darus and his misdeeds. He would pay for those soon enough.  _

_ Dwalin led Karsus up to the ramparts, the slight bite of chill still clinging to the mountain air. The stars still littered the sky, though the horizon was already turning a blushing orange as the sun threatened to rise. They stood at the rail, Karsus nearly burrowing into Dwalin’s side as they watched the sky turn from black to orange and pink, until the hazy gray of dawn overcame the stars.  _

“It is beautiful,” Karsus whispered, his nose nuzzling against Dwalin’s warm side.

_ Dwalin looked down at Karsus, more than grateful to have him at his side. “It does not even compare,” he breathed, a little shocked at his own ridiculous romantic comment. “Are ya tired?” _

“I am fine, I just w-wish it would stay like this a while longer,” a bit bolder he snuggled underneath the large arm of Dwalin, enjoying the secure and warm feeling.

He would give everything just to extend the sunrise for a couple of hours. Karsus blushed furiously as his stomach chose this exact moment to growl like a starving bear. He tried to play it down with a light caught, but his stomach wouldn’t give up.

_ “Ya can’t fool me,” Dwalin grinned down at Karsus, “Yer stomach sounds like an angry warg.” He chuckled and turned to lead the starving dwarf back inside. “Come on lad, Bombur will fetch us some breakfast if we ask real nice.” They made their way down the stairs, Dwalin refusing to let his arm leave its protective place around Karsus’s shoulders. “After that, we should catch a nap. We have a few things to discuss once we’re ready.” _

Karsus glanced up underneath his bangs. Bombur was an amazing cook, who took pride in his craft. Looking to the side he could see the corpulent dwarf behind the counter, merrily laughing while patting the head of a small child. Presumably one of his own. 

Karsus had heard quite a lot about him. He was lucky enough not only to marry a beautiful and strong wife, but he was also blessed with many children. A sudden pang in Karsus' chest made him hastily look back down on his plate. It must have been wonderful to grow up like that.

Uninterested, he rolled a few bites across his plate and back. The food was delicious, and the restaurant amazing. The wooden tables were decorated with all kinds of different sculptures, undoubtedly made by Bombur’s cousin, Bifur. The single candle in the middle of their own table gave the whole situation a hint of a romantic touch. Karsus didn’t dare to hope, but there was still the excited fluttering in his stomach when he didn’t spot a candle on any of the other tables. 

Without lifting his head he eyed Dwalin’s hands. The warrior was sitting across from him, eating in silence. The blue lines and patterns Karsus had already seen on Dwalin's head also decorated his forearms, hands and fingers. Staring at the tattoo he dared to indulge himself into a daydream, his fingertips ever so slightly wandering over the blue lines, on their very own adventure to find where this blue road would lead Karsus. 

Karsus could feel his ears heating up, while his cheeks began to burn like a beacon in the night. To gloss over his own embarrassment he grabbed the large glass and emptied it all in one go. 

_ Dwalin glanced up, noticing the redness of his date’s cheeks and ears. He frowned. “Ya alright, lad? Ya look a little flushed.” _

“A-ah, yes... yes I am all r-right. Just a bit w-warm, is it not?” Karsus didn’t dare look at the warrior again, not with all those thoughts in his head. 

_ Dwalin watched Karsus carefully, taking in the way his eyes refused to look at him, the redness deepening across his face, and the way he kept swallowing dryly. He grinned, thinking he could guess at reason for Karsus’...... discomfort. “Ah,” he nodded, turning his attention back to his food, “maybe it is. Maybe we should go back outside and cool off a bit?” He chuckled, then looked back up at Karsus. “Truth be told, we need to talk, and I’d rather get it out of the way now and enjoy each other’s company until ya have ta go back home.” _

“W-Well, sure. L-let me just…” before an unwanted comment about the reason why it was so hot in there could slip from Karsus lips he grabbed the glass of the warrior and emptied it as well.

“Y-you don’t mind, do y-you?” he glanced back up, taking in every part of Dwalin’s face, blushing all the more as his eyes stopped at Dwalin’s lips.

Karsus didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to go back to his chamber, stay silent and wait for another unreasonable punishment for something he wasn’t even at fault for. The big warrior had shown him so much in the few hours they had spent together. Karsus felt a bit unsafe on his own two feet as he stood up to go outside with Dwalin. His mind was hazy and his face still felt hot. And what was that strange tingly feeling in his body?

_ Dwalin frowned, catching Karsus by the arm as he stood. The dwarf had obviously not drank much ale in his life, his tolerance was minuscule at best. “Aright lad, let’s get ya to my place and get ya sorted.” They walked out, Dwalin giving a nod and a wink to Bombur as he left, letting him know he’d settle up the bill later.  _

_ They stepped out into the bustling marketplace, and Dwalin instantly felt the urge to hide Karsus and get him out of sight quickly, lest his family hear of his whereabouts. He pulled Karsus into a back alley, one that would lead them through lesser used tunnels until they got up into the higher levels and closer to home. Dwalin felt instantly more at ease when the sounds of the marketplace began to fade, and no other dwarf could be seen around them. _

Karsus linked his arms with Dwalin’s, heavily leaning on the taller dwarf to steady his own movements. Somehow the ground seemed to spin and shake, while all the walls swirled and became a mix of grey and brown. 

“Damn… you a-are really muscular, you know?” with his free hand Karsus squeezed Dwalin’s arm, his hand wandering up and down. 

A chill made him shudder and instinctively he leaned closer to Dwalin. Rubbing his still flushed cheeks against the shoulder of the guard. His eyes closed almost automatically as he let Dwalin guide him. 

“So warm,” he grumbled drowsily. 

_ Dwalin stopped and reached over, scooping Karsus up. The dwarf was adorable, stumbling and staggering his way along. But the sooner they got behind closed doors, the better. If they weren’t careful, they’d be caught.  _

_ Dwalin grinned as Karsus snuggled into him. The dwarf would be the death of him, complementing and touching him so reverently. He was afraid he would have difficulty restraining himself if Karsus was much more affectionate. Mahal. This dwarf would be the death of him.  _

A sweet smell hit Karsus nose, a bit herb and smoky, but nice. His eyes still closed, he rubbed his nose and cheek against the soft skin and fabric beneath his head. Slowly he opened one eye to take a look at his surroundings. The whole world seemed to gently rock from side to side. 

He must have fallen asleep while talking to Dwalin, or maybe after? His memory was hazy and some of the parts still dark. In his blurry vision he could see familiar blue lines and patterns running down the side of a rather familiar neck. Even though his mind was still somewhere else, probably a bit lower and his cheeks began to flush crimson red once again he managed to clear his throat and attract Dwalin’s attention. 

“You look really g-good from this angle.” shutting his eyes tight he buried his face at the warriors chest. 

Originally he had wanted to ask where they were heading, but his loose tongue got the better of him. He groaned defeated as the movement suddenly stopped. 

_ Dwalin kicked the door shut behind him and carefully deposited Karsus on his chair. He gathered some kindling and set to getting the fireplace going. He felt uncertain bringing Karsus to his home, but didn’t see any other option. Not that he didn’t want Karsus here, quite the contrary, he would love for Karsus to stay forever, of course, there was work to be done before that could happen.  _

_ Dwalin shook his head, banishing the somber thought. He went to fetch them each an ale, then thought better of it. What Karsus needed was water. Dwalin handed a glass to Karsus, and settled himself on the floor in front of the tipsy dwarf with his own tankard of ale.  _

Karsus sniffed at the glass presented to him, “Do you have no tea, Dwalin?” he stood up, a bit wobbly, but steady enough to make his way through the room and into the kitchen. 

If he had been sober he would have vanished into the ground only thinking about being so unfriendly and barge into one another's home, demanding something else than what was presented to him. He randomly opened two cupboards. 

“Dwalin,” he almost whined, right as a small box with tea appeared before him. 

Enthusiastically he pressed the box against his chest like the greatest treasure, spinning around and stumbling back into the living room. 

“Look, Darlin’! Look what I found!” Karsus bursted back into the room, his foot getting caught on the corner of the karpet. (he misspoke Dwalin as Darlin’)

The box with tea flew over the warrior's head and right into the fire (farewell tea) while Karsus landed rather soft in an all to familiar muscular embrace. His hands tried to find a place so he could gain back his footing and landed somewhere they definitely didn’t belong. 

_ “Oof!” Dwalin jumped as hands hit him a bit roughly in the crotch. He grabbed at them, automatically pulling them up and causing Karsus to fall flat against him. They’re noses bumped, then they were face to face, sharing breaths and Dwalin suddenly found it hard to breathe for entirely different reasons.  _

Karsus stared into Dwalin’s eyes, painfully aware of how close the gruff guard was to him. He would only have to lean a bit closer and their lips would touch. Karsus moved a bit, his subconsciousness had only one goal. Sadly it wasn’t so easy to move, pressed flat against Dwalin’s chest, his own feet without solid ground while his hands dangled in the air behind the warrior's head. 

His eyes left Dwalin’s lips only for a short moment to wander to his own hands and back to those tempting lips. By mowing his hips he hoped to move up and closer to his goal. 

_ Dwalin groaned at the friction, his hands flying to Karsus hips in order to lift the dwarf off him just a bit. The temptation was far too great with Karsus pressed against him like that. _

Wait, this was the perfect opportunity to confirm his suspicion of the tattoos, were they really as soft and extensive as he had dreamed of? He moved a bit more, determined to get his fingers onto the blue line on Dwalin’s neck. 

“Where does this blue road lead me, Dalin’?” his tongue felt heavy as his gaze darted back to Dwalin’s eyes. 

_ Dwalin swallowed thickly, his eyelids at half mast as he glanced between bright blue eyes and tempting lips. “Do ya want ta see where they lead? Or shall I tell ya?” _

His fingers wandered a bit deeper, closely watching Dwalin’s reaction. Karsus couldn’t feel a significant difference between the normal skin and the blue tattoo. His mind was still a bit hazy and it took him a few seconds till the words fully reached him. 

“You’ll show me? Please!” Karsus moved a bit closer, pressing his chest against Dwalin, his head on the broad shoulder, his eyes following his own fingers as he traced the blue lines once again. 

“It is in the way? Is it not?” tugging on the soft fabric of Dwalin’s shirt his whole body once again moved to get comfortable enough to tug a bit stronger on the irritating piece of clothes. 

_ Dwalin stilled the scrambling hand at the neck of his shirt. He took Karsus gently by the shoulders and shifted him so he was sitting back across Dwalin’s thighs. He lifted one side of his shirt and pulled his arm down and out, looking down to where the blue lines from his neck met the ones at his shoulder and traveled down the length of his arm and over his knuckles.  _

_ Dwalin looked up at Karsus. “I hope you’re not disappointed.” _

“Ohh! They connect,” Karsus blurted out. 

As soon as the shirt was gone his hands found themselves back on Dwalin’s bare skin. His fingertips followed the lines from the guard’s neck down to his hands and back up, touching ever so slightly. 

While his fingers moved on on their own accord Karsus found himself once again right in front of Dwalin’s face, the tips of their noses almost touching. His eyes darted back and forth between Dwalin’s eyes and lips. 

All of a sudden there was doubt gnawing away at his heart. Was this real? Or was he dreaming again after reading another one of his romance novels? 

“Show me that you mean it,” Karsus whispered, his voice trembling ever so slightly, the eyes on the warriors chest, as if not to see the truth in his eyes. 

_ “Mean what?” Dwalin whispered, barely daring to breathe. _

“Nothing,” Karsus mumbled before gently pressing his lips against Dwalin’s, eyes closed and his whole body tense, waiting for the inevitable. Dwalin would surely shove him back and tell him that he had misunderstood something, and he would have to go back home.

_ Dwalin took Karsus gently by the shoulders again, easing him back slightly to meet his eyes. “Mean what, Karsus?” _

“Nothing, really. I will leave,” Karsus didn’t dare to meet Dwalin’s eyes, he had pushed him back just as expected. There was nothing more to think about. 

Still not really trusting his legs Karsus tried to separate himself from Dwalin. Trying to ignore the soft skin under his fingers and the excited tingle in his chest and lips. 

_ Dwalin frowned, refusing to relinquish his hold. “Do ya want to leave? I won’t keep ya here if ya don’t want ta be here. But I have a feeling ya would rather stay.” He set a finger under Karsus’s chin and tilted his face up to meet his eyes. “I certainly don’t want you to leave,” Dwalin said earnestly. “Is that what you want?” _

“N-no, but y-you pushed me a-away so I t-t-thought…” Karsus mumbled, his eyes frantically searching through the room to avoid Dwalin’s sharp gaze. 

He didn’t want to leave. Not this home, not this dwarf. He couldn’t admit it, but this, here, felt far warmer and more like home than anything else ever could. He lowered his head again, stopping right before his own lips could touch Dwalin’s. 

“I want to stay… w-with you.” 

_ Dwalin leaned up, pressing his lips into Karsus’s, letting his hands drop to settle on the small of his back. He was hesitant to deepen it, uncertain of just how much Karsus was willing to give. Instead he reveled in the feel of the warmth against him, the weight on his lap and the sweet taste of Karsus. It was all consuming.  _

Karsus leaned in a bit more, pressing himself against the firm body of Dwalin once again. There was a warm fuzzy feeling flowing through his whole body. It felt good, right. 

Heavily breathing he separated himself from Dwalin, his lips tingling and his vision blurred. Karsus leaned his forehead against Dwalin’s shoulder, trying to calm his thumping heart. He felt like he had drunk another two ale. 

Giggling he brushed with his lips over Dwalin’s neck and the tattoo there. It was like a dream come true. 

“You taste funny,” were his last words, before he drifted off into a sound sleep. 

_ Taste funny? Dwalin tried very hard not to be insulted by the dwarf’s last declaration. He huffed and rubbed Karsus’s back absentmindedly. The poor lad really didn’t know how Dwalin felt? What would make someone question their worth so horribly?  _

_ The things Karsus had told him of his treatment by his father, not to mention the horrible things that devil had said to him made Dwalin’s blood boil. Who could treat someone that way? It was unthinkable. _

_ Dwalin was so lost in his head, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his door open.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chap as well! Leave a comment and Kudo to show your love. And a big big thanks to all who have already done so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic text: Middle_Earth_Mama  
> Normal text: Ava
> 
> Enjoy;3

_ “Dwalin?” Thorin’s familiar voice echoed through the room. “Are you home? Oh!” The king exclaimed as he entered the sitting room. “I am sooo sorry! I didn’t realize you had…… company?” _

_ Dwalin scowled, realizing how things must look. Him sitting on the floor before his chair with a lap full of Karsus and his shirt half off. “No, ‘s not what it looks like.” _

_ Thorin raised a brow. “Is that so? Then exactly what is it? Because it looks to me as though you’ve kidnapped your fiancé, gotten him drunk, and tried to take advantage of him.” Thorin grinned at the growl and sneer leveled at him. “Where ever is your honor, Dwalin? I am shocked and appalled.” _

_ “Shut up. Help me get off the floor,” Dwalin demanded, wrapping one arm around Karsus and holding a hand out for Thorin.  _

_ Thorin took Dwalin’s hand and pulled him up to his feet, letting go quickly so Dwalin could catch Karsus. The guard hefted the younger dwarf up and carried him off to his room. _

_ Thorin took a seat at the table, chuckling lightly to himself while he waited. “So,” he said casually as Dwalin re-entered the room, “did you steal your dear betrothed’s virtue?” _

_ “Don’t be stupid. He wanted ta see my tattoos.” _

_ “Oh, of course he did,” Thorin grinned for a moment, then his smile faltered. “Dwalin what are you doing? You were supposed to talk to him, not drag him off into the sunset.” _

_ “It was sunrise,” Dwalin quipped, earning himself another chuckle from Thorin. “I didn’t intend to run off with him. Ta be honest, he all but ran off with me.” _

_ Thorin nodded with a smirk. “Well, have you told him of our plan? Gotten his approval?” _

_ Dwalin scratched at the back of his head. “No, not exactly.” _

_ Thorin scowled. “We don’t have much time, we have to act soon!” _

_ “I know it, just…. other things just sorta…. came up. He was hungry. Then he was drunk. Then we- well, we-“ _

_ “Were sucking face?” Thorin offered. _

_ Dwalin gave him a sour look. “Why ya gotta put it like that? Yer a damn disgrace.” _

_ Thorin chuckled. “I know. But really Dwalin, we need his answer, and soon. Perhaps if we can arrest Darus now, you won’t ever have to give Karsus back to his father.” _

_ The thought was almost too good to be true. “Aright,” Dwalin declared, “I’ll talk to him soon as he wakes.” _

Karsus’ eyes fluttered open to stare up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Groaning he sat up, looking around. There was a wooden wardrobe, a desk full of documents and a door. Across the room hung a large mirror from which his own pale face stared back at him. 

His stomach twisted as the room began spinning. The aftereffect of the ale as he suspected. Not that he had ever drunk something like that. What by Mahals' beard had happened after he and Dwalin had eaten together? Karsus could remember leaning heavily on the far larger dwarf… and touching Dwalin’s arm. 

The familiar warmth crept back up his neck, setting his cheeks on fire. He would need to freshen up a bit, but where? Without a sound he stood up, waiting a moment for his stomach to settle before he made his way down the stairs. The door at the end of the hallway was only partly closed and a warm light shone through the crack. Karsus could hear voices from the other side, but they were too muffled to understand. 

Careful not to make a sound he slowly opened the door a bit more, sticking his upper body through. He didn’t want to disturb them or be scolded to leave the room without permission. 

_ Dwalin froze mid sentence at the sound of the door creaking. He spun around and his face softened, a warmth lighting his eyes up as he spotted Karsus, timid and adorable standing in the doorway. _

_ “How ya feelin?” Dwalin asked, how voice low and soft. _

“I, ah w-well…” Karsus’ eyes darted from Dwalin to the other person sitting at the table. 

He had seen that dwarf somewhere before. Maybe he was another guard. A friend of Dwalin? Would he laugh at Karsus’ stuttering? It would be better not to say anything just to be on the safe side. He didn’t want to embarrass Dwalin for having someone like him here. Nervously his hands fidgeted and played with a loose thread of his shirt. 

_ Thorin noticed the hesitation in the young dwarf. He couldn’t help but give one last parting jab to his friend, knowing Dwalin would take it for the fun it was. “Well, I am going to head back. I’ve shirked my duties long enough. Besides, looks like you’ve terrified Karsus enough without my help.” _

_ Dwalin scowled at his friend, giving him a half hearted slap in the shoulder.  _

_ Thorin grinned and they both stood. He set a hand on Dwalin’s shoulder and pulled him in for a headbutt. “Look at you all moony eyed.” Thorin thumped Dwalin on the back. “Ya big softy.” He turned to where Karsus still stood in the doorway and gave him the kindest smile he could muster. “Nice to meet you, if unofficially. I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”  _

_ With that, the king turned and left swiftly, leaving Dwalin and Karsus alone once again. _

_ Dwalin moved across the room, needing to be closer. He stopped before Karsus, leaning heavily on the doorframe. “I hope Thorin didn’t startle ya to much,” he said softly. _

“T-t-t-t-thorin?!” Karsus almost shouted out. 

The one who just left was no other than the king himself? And what did he do? He just stood there like an idiot, biting his lips and most likely made the most detestable face. How could Karsus not have recognised the very King under the Mountain?

“I, I just w-wanted t-t-to know w-where the b-b-bathroom is. I didn’t m-mean to d-drive him a-away!” Karsus bit his lip, his nails digging deep into the palm of his hands. 

He had made a terrible mistake. Hopefully Dwalin wouldn’t be all that angry.

_ “What? Thorin? No, no lad, ya didn’t drive him away. He left to give us some time to ourselves. He’s a gentle sort. Bit of an ass really, but he saves that for giving his friends a hard time. You’ve no need ta worry bout him,” Dwalin reached up to touch Karsus’s cheek. _

He surely wouldn't hit Karsus, right? Karsus’ body reacted before his mind could even assess the situation. He flinched, eyes tightly shut and his hands flew up to protect his face a t least. He wasn’t able to get rid of the slight tremble that shook his whole body. 

_ Dwalin quickly dropped his hand, horrified at his mistake. Clearly Karsus was only comfortable with such casual touches when he was ready for it.  _

_ “Oh, Karsus I’m so sorry. I shoulda thought before I did that. Ya know I would never- that I couldn’t ever-“ Dwalin shook his head. “I’ll never hurt you.” _

“Ah, y-yes,” hastily he took down his hands, looking at the floor. 

How could he show the other dwarf such a disgrace. Of course Dwalin would never hurt him. He had been the one who protected him from the very beginning. Embarrassed from his own mistake he tried to change the subject. 

“T-the b-bathroom? It w-w-will be quick,” he stuttered all the more, cursing himself for that stupid reaction. 

_ Dwalin decided to let it go. He would revisit the issue later. “Up the stairs to the left,” Dwalin gestured. “Take yer time, there’s no hurry.” _

Karsus gave Dwalin a short nod before hurrying up the stairs and into the bathroom. It was quite luxurious. Dwalin even had a big shower and a bathtub. Even though Karsus liked bathing better than showering he decided to shower instead. He had taken enough of Dwalin’s time and he still didn’t know what had happened after they had left Bombur’s restaurant. Had Karsus done something horrible? Maybe he had said something stupid. And why in Mahal's name was the king here? He even knew Karsus' name!

His head painfully thumped like it would split in two. A cold shower would surely help. Karsus folded his clothes neatly and placed them next to the sink before getting into the shower. He avoided looking in the mirror, he knew the scars on his own body well enough.

_ Dwalin gathered the towels from where he had warmed them by the fire. He wanted to be sure to get them to Karsus before he finished bathing. It hadn’t been too long, and Dwalin figured the dwarf was probably safely submerged or behind a curtain by now, so he didn’t think twice before pushing the door open and letting himself in. “I brought ya some fresh towels-“ Dwalin froze, eyes widening as he took in the sight of Karsus, bare, and just moving to step into the shower.  _

_ “Mahal,” Dwalin mumbled, a fire of rage simmering through him at the sight.  _

_ Karsus was thin. More than just wiry in build, but sickly thin, as though he hadn’t had regular meals in months. There were several small scars littering his back, a few over the backs of his upper arms. Dwalin closed his eyes against the angry flames flaring up within him. Amidst those little scars, scars that could possibly be swept under the rug as scars from a childhood accident, were other, larger scars. Scars that were clearly created by a whip.  _

_ Dwalin took a deep breath, letting his eyes open again. A burn mark streaked Karsus’s left shoulder, and a large unidentifiable scar streaked the length of his back. Dwalin swallowed a few times, urging the anger down so it wouldn’t show too terribly in his voice. _

_ “Karsus,” he said softly, “who did this to you?”  _

“D-don’t look please. I, I have a-always been clumsy.” Karsus grabbed the curtain, a fruitless attempt to hide what had already been seen. 

_ Dwalin shook his head. “Those are not from simple clumsiness. Somebody has done this to you, and I already think I know who.” _

“I…” tears started to well up in his eyes, as Karsus looked down on his naked feet. It seemed like there was no way of hiding the truth any longer. 

“You are r-right. Yes, my f-father is the one w-who,” he pointed to his back, “I thought it normal the f-first twenty or so y-years. I-I didn’t know a-any better. T-then I s-saw another f-f-family on the s-street. They l-laughed together a-and were happy.” 

Karsus tightened his grip around the curtain. He had hoped Dwalin would never see his scars, which was wishful thinking of course. Strangely he didn’t feel as much shame as he had thought he would. Dwalin’s angered voice didn’t scare him, it rather reassured him. 

_ Dwalin clenched his hands into fists, willing himself to calm. Karsus needed him. He blew out a breath, letting his shoulders relax and hands release. He took a moment, looking pointedly away, then he turned back and locked his eyes on the bright blue ones across from him.  _

_ “You can be free of him, Karsus. Say the word, and ya never have ta leave. He’ll not come near ya again.” _

“S-sure,” Karsus smiled a bitter-sweet smile, he couldn’t indulge in such a sweet daydream. 

“T-the bracelet on y-your desk, w-where did you g-g-get it?” The change of topics was rather harsh, but Karsus didn’t want to get his hopes up. He had to keep his mind from wandering.

He closed the curtain and started to wash his body and untangle his hair. 

_ Dwalin closed his eyes, lowering his head in defeat. The change in subject hadn’t been unexpected, but it was frustrating all the same.  _

_ “Can’t say I remember exactly. Merchant in the Blue Mountains some time before the quest.” Dwalin frowned. “Why do ya ask?” _

“N-no reason. It just l-looks like something I m-made age a-ago. But father s-surely melted it, cause i-it was no good.” Karsus removed the last braid, shampooing his now untangled hair. He was glad Dwalin hadn’t pushed him and accepted the change of topic.

_ Dwalin’s frown deepened. “Surely you would recognize it if it was something you made,” he said quietly, uncertain Karsus could hear him. Was Darus also guilty of selling another dwarf’s craft as his own? Dwalin would say surely not, as that was one of the most shameful things a dwarf could do, but given the circumstances and knowing what else Darus was capable of…… _

“My craft i-is no good. F-father always scolds me for w-wasting his s-s-silver. I practice, b-but I am s-still no g-g-good at it.” Karsus washed the last remains of soap and bubbles out of his hair.

“I p-put a small f-feather on a-all my crafts. I know i-it has no use when h-he melts them. Silly, no?” 

_ Dwalin didn’t answer. It took everything in him not to run to his bedroom immediately and check for the feather mark. Instead, he stood there as if in a daze until he heard the water turn off. He seriously considered staying and drying Karsus off himself, if only to catalogue every mark on his body, but he thought Karsus might not be very comfortable with that, nor would it be in his best interest if he intended to keep a clear head.  _

_ “I’ll jus’ leave these here on the cabinet,” Dwalin said, before he hastily retreated to his rooms to check the bracelet. _

Karsus waited until he could hear the door being shut and footsteps leading away from him. He moved the curtains and spotted the fluffy towels almost immediately. They were cozy and warm and also still smelled a bit like Dwalin. He took his time drying his hair, beard and body. Maybe a bit because he was too embarrassed to face the warrior right away. 

With his hair down the brown wavy mess almost reached his hips, though his beard was not as great as Dwalin’s or any others as that. Karsus blushed at the thought of running his fingers through Dwalin’s beard. Shaking his head he tried to banish the thought, as another fact hit him. Or rather a memory. A memory of him on Dwalin’s lap and his fingers all over Dwalin’s bare skin, tracing his tattoos and… and kissing the warrior. What in Mahal's name had happened when he was drunk? 

Grabbing the change of clothes Dwalin had put besides the towels Karsus had only enough patience to put on the large shirt before he stormed out of the bathroom to find his guard. 

“W-we need to t-talk,” he huffed as he found Dwalin in the bedroom. 

_ Dwalin took in the fiery presence at his bedroom door. He quickly concealed the grin that had jumped onto his face at the sight of Karsus in naught but a shirt, giving him a look as though he were planning to drag Dwalin off by the ear.  _

_ “Aye?” He asked in amusement. He took in the seriousness of Karsus’s demeanor and tried again. “What’s troubling ya, then?” He asked sincerely.  _

“You! What happened after you brought me here?” Karsus was so riled up by all the thoughts of what could have happened that even his stutter vanished. 

“You kissed me!” he accused Dwalin, brushing a wild strand of hair behind his hair. 

_ “If I do recall, ya kissed me first, but that’s hardly the point.” Dwalin set his elbows on his knees, looking up from where he sat on the edge of the bed. “Do ya think I’d ever intentionally take advantage of anyone? Particularly you?” Dwalin asked. “I would never push ya, especially with being that drunk. Ya wanted tea, ya fell on my lap, asked ta see my tattoos and then we kissed a little. That’s all of it.” He looked up, waiting for the reaction. Perhaps Karsus really didn’t want to be involved with Dwalin. He was a bit older, and certainly had seen better days. _

“I didn’t dislike it, though,” he mumbled into his beard, still standing in the door like a complete idiot. Dwalin most likely didn’t hear him either. He felt like an idiot. 

_ “Look, this bracelet is yers. Bears yer mark and everything. If ya want out, this is only fuel to the flame. Yer scars are bad enough, you can be free of yer father. And ya don’t have to stay with me. Ya can go off on yer own if ya like, but please let me take Darus down. Let me do my job and put him behind bars where he belongs. If ya don’t want me, at least let me do that for ya.” _

Anger flashed through his whole body. He, like every other dwarf, knew what once own craft meant. It was once love and pride. Melting his crafted silver-jewelry was one thing, but selling it without permission a whole other. 

Karsus was still embarrassed over his own cowardness, how could Dwalin think Karsus wouldn’t want him after all he had told and shown him already? The dark crimson color on his neck, cheeks and ears was also due to the anger that burned in his stomach. How dare Darus sell his craft? 

“Show me!” he demanded, heavily sitting down right next to his warrior. 

Even if he didn’t dare to say it aloud yet he hoped that Dwalin would understand through his actions. Karsus didn’t want to leave here. Here in Dwalin's home he strangely felt at peace. It was warm and his guard cared for him so lovingly. 

“It really is mine,” stunned he caressed the little feather on the inner part of the bracelet. 

He could never forget his first craft. But what now? Could this really free him from Darus? Looking up he caught Dwalin’s gaze. This dwarf had given him so much in the last few days. More than he could have ever hoped for. 

“Thank you, Dwalin.” leaning in Karsus pecked him on the cheek. 

_ Dwalin was caught off guard by the show of affection. He cleared his throat and felt himself blush at the simple kiss. “Aye, well- I-I-it’s nothin. Nothin at all. At least, nothin a decent dwarf wouldn’t do. Or should do.” Dammit he babbled when he was uncertain. Dwalin swallowed and clenched his jaw in an attempt to stem the pointless words pouring from his mouth. _

Karsus giggled at the nonsense his warrior was spouting. So even the strong captain of the royal guard could get caught off guard. He looked down at the bracelet once more before gently taking Dwalin's hand and slipping it onto him. 

“Keep it,” giving him another peck Karsus stood up, “I will go down to dry my hair in front of the fire, maybe someone might help me brush and braid it?” Karsus couldn’t believe his own mouth. 

What in all middle earth was he saying? And all of it without a single stutter. Mahal, Dwalin really got the better of him. To hide the blush which already spread on his face like a wildfire he stood up and walked downstairs. 

_ Dwalin’s jaw dropped. Did he hear right? Karsus wanted him to braid his hair? He touched the spot on his cheek where Karsus had kissed him, it still felt warm and tingly, though Dwalin knew that was impossible. Perhaps he had misread the dwarf. Perhaps Karsus truly did not intend to leave, nor did he necessarily object to anything they’d done, judging by the braiding comment.  _

_ Dwalin smiled fondly. Maybe it would be best to follow Karsus’s lead. He stood up, feeling a bit light headed, and followed Karsus down the stairs.  _

Karsus’ heart thumped so loud that he nearly missed the sound of Dwalin’s steps coming down the stairs. He sat with his back to the door, the soft carpet tickling his bare legs. The brush and some ornaments already lay beside him for Dwalin to use. Patiently he waited for his gruff guard to take this step. 

_ Dwalin hesitated as he reached the rug before the hearth. He carefully settled himself in his chair, his movements uncertain for the first time in his life. He had never been afraid of anything, never hesitated before doing things. His every action was deliberate and concise, unlike he was now. Never had he cared so much for another that it caused him to think so thoroughly before acting. It was… disconcerting at best. He settled his hands on the armrests, fidgeting idly with his fingers and waited for Karsus to either move closer and verify this is what he wanted, or take back his suggestion. _

Tilting his head back Karsus looked at Dwalin. There was a very light blush on his cheeks and the tattooed fingers fidgeted ever so slightly. 

“Would you rather have me sitting on your lap than coming down here?” Karsus couldn’t believe his own boldness, surely it must be the rest of the ale in his veins. 

_ Dwalin closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, trying not to think of exactly where he’d like Karsus. Mahal. His lap would be a great start. He wondered if Karsus were serious, or if he was only teasing. On the other hand, he certainly didn’t want to turn the dwarf down if he meant it.  _

_ “I’ll let ya sit anywhere ya like,” he finally responded, voice a little rough.  _

Karsus hummed a bit as if he really had to think about it, before he stood up, straightened his far too large shirt, collected the brush and ornaments and sat on Dwalin’s lap as if he belonged there. 

“Now my dear captain of the royal guard, if I may trouble you to fix my hair?” he smirked, making himself comfortable. 

It surely was the ale. Karsus must be dreaming or drunk, either way he liked seeing Dwalin so hesitant. 

_ Dwalin dropped his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes with a light growl. Oh, Karsus was irresistible like this. But no, there was a task at hand, part of which was apparently flirting beyond propriety, which was certainly agreeable to Dwalin. He took the brush and set to work, carefully dragging it through ridiculously soft hair. He let his hands linger at the bottom, rubbing softly up Karsus’s back, then brought them back to the top and started the process again.  _

_ Dwalin stopped when he felt he couldn’t pretend there were any more tangles. He worked his fingers against Karsus’s scalp, taking his time before he started braiding.  _

_ “You have beautiful hair,” Dwalin murmured, surprised at the hints of lighter brown woven through the dark strands as though kissed by the sun. _

“Really? I like your tattoos a lot. They suit you,” the gentle stroking of his hair had made Karsus drowsily close his eyes. 

“It feels nice when your fingers run through my hair,” he admitted, leaning back til his head was placed against Dwalin’s chest. 

Even though he felt at ease like this there was still something bugging him in the back of his mind. 

“Will we really be able to be free? To marry and … g-get rid of my f-father?” 

_ Dwalin rested his cheek on Karsus’s head, in complete disbelief at his luck. “Aye. Yer father is bound for prison. All I have ta do is go to Thorin with the evidence and then the arrest will be made. After that is up to you. I’ll marry ya in a heartbeat if ya let me.” Dwalin swept his fingers lightly over Karsus’s wrists and down to entwine with his fingers. _

“You really would, ya big bear, wouldn’t you,” he teased his warrior, pecking him again, “finish my hair for me and we can go see the king right away. I no longer want to be associated with D-darus.” 

Now that he was certain of Dwalin's feelings a big smile made Karsus shine up to Dwalin. How could he have had so much luck, meeting Dwalin was the best that had and would happen to him in his whole life. 

_ Dwalin grinned. He set to braiding, deciding not to question the change in Karsus’s attitude. He had been so hesitant before, but clearly something had opened up his mind to the possibility of finally being free. Dwalin secretly hoped he had something to do with it, but that thought felt selfish. Truly, he hoped Karsus felt strength of his own, that he had found his voice and would follow through until he was free from Darus.  _

_ Dwalin tied off the last braid and wrapped his arms around Karsus gently, giving him a light squeeze of affection before he let the dwarf off his lap.  _

_ “We’ll need the bracelet,” Dwalin stated. “And Thorin may ask to see yer scars. Are ya ready for that?” _

“As long as you stay with me I do not fear it,” gently Karsus took the tattooed hand into his own, “let’s go see him, the earlier the better.” 

Truly, it would be better to go now, before the alcohol in his blood was gone. Karsus still couldn’t believe that this was him, drunk or not. He neither stuttered nor trembled. He felt truly brave and even pretty. The compliments of Dwalin still made him blush furiously, but slowly he started to believe what the warrior was telling him. 

He could do this, as long as he wouldn’t have to face it alone. Yes, Karsus would finally be able to live free, to get acknowledged for his craft and he didn’t have to hide any longer. This realisation alone felt like he had drunk another large glass of ale. 

_ “Karsus?” Dwalin called as the eager dwarf pulled him to his feet. “Ya might wanna….” he gestured down at the smaller dwarf’s bare legs peeking out from under his shirt. Much as Dwalin would like to keep Karsus this way, he didn’t think it would be a good look to parade through the kingdom and face the king with.  _


End file.
